questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Fenrus
Fenrus (aka Fenris) is the rat Familiar of the Wizard Erasmus and a Wizard himself. Fenrus always accompanies Erasmus, and like the whimsical wizard, he appears in four out of the five Quest for Glory games. Background In So You Want to Be a Hero, he is present at Erasmus's Zauberberg Mountain and provides some useful bits of information for the Hero. Through magical communication with Erasmus, Fenrus can also be heard joking in Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire when the player is a magic-using character, after the magic user enters the Wizard's Institute of Technocery (W.I.T.) and request Erasmus as his sponsor. Both Fenrus and Erasmus also make cameos in the fourth game, Shadows of Darkness, being heard occasionally while the Hero sleeps and more importantly at the end (to summon him from Mordavia to Silmaria and set up the fifth game). Finally, Fenrus again appeared in Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire. Erasmus functions here much the same as he did in the first game, although at a point fairly early in the game Erasmus is drugged, falling into a deep sleep. Fenrus first summons the apothecary Salim Nafs and his healer wife Julanar, but they are unable to wake the Wizard. Thankfully, Fenrus has enough magical power to keep Erasmus's floating castle from falling out of the sky. The Hero is able to heal Erasmus by giving him the waters of Lethe (although he does not wake up until the very end of the game). If Katrina or Erana do not summon allies to the final battle against the Dragon, Fenrus will appear and summon them instead. Personality and traits He is a known member of RABID (Rodents Against Boring Idiosyncratic Discrimination). Being the Familiar to such a powerful wizard, Fenrus himself possesses formidable magical prowess (he often jokes that Erasmus is really his Familiar). He appears as a large rat with hands instead of paws and wears a blue magical cap. He earned his Wizard status, and Master of Arcane Arts from Mythcatonic U. He was Erasmus' familiar even before he learned magic. Fenris color changes appearances and color throughout the games. He's Grey in QFG1EGA and QFG5, brown in QFG1VGA and QFG4. A painting of him in QFG5 is taken from is appearance in QFG4 and shows him as brown. Infact he may actually be 'aging' as appears to have some brown on his back, and grey seems to be spreading from it. This might be partially explained as Fenris apparently is making clones of himself to replace his aging and dying bodies. You can witness him making Fenris 421, assuming his current model is 420. QFG4's could be 419 or a younger 420. QFG1's version/s could be something even less. Some versions of the game the character may appear with Feyhnrus in some points in the game (this occurs during the original printings of the game at least, but not known if it appears in the 1.11/1.12/GOG release). In fact if he does switch to his new improved body part way through the game its possible that Feyhnrus is just his newest clone (421) which he's transferred his memories to. Titles *Wizard Fenris See also *Fenrus (Hero-U) Gallery FenrusQFG1EGA.png Fenris1.jpg FenrisQFG5.jpg Category:Familiars Category:Wizards Category:Characters (QFG1EGA) Category:Characters (QFG1VGA) Category:Characters (QFG2) Category:Characters (QFG4) Category:Characters (QFG5) Category:Good guys Category:Magic users Category:Ratties